


A day in Tobi's life

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: Being Deidara's partner has its perks.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 37





	A day in Tobi's life

Tobi hums. He grabs the pancake off the pan and stacks it on top of the pile.

"Syrup?"

"Of course, yeah! What a silly question."

A drizzle of syrup falls on the pancakes. Tobi he decorates the plate with a few strawberries and leaves it in front of Deidara. Realization hits Obito while watching his partner stuff his face, that he may have become Deidara's personal cook.

He has a plan to execute, but maybe later.

* * *

"Here." Deidara hands him a paper bag. "Don't drop it!"

Obito peeks inside. It's full of fruits and vegetables and there's a carton of eggs on top.

"This is too heavy!" He huffs in Tobi's voice. "What's next?"

"Let's see what the butcher has for us."

A sigh. Obito follows Deidara, feeling like his personal butler.

He has a plan to execute, but maybe later.

* * *

Obito holds the sack open as Deidara drops inside the scoop of white sticky clay. They fill three sacks. Deidara grabs one and Obito the other two. Together, they exit the clay mine. No. He's not Deidara's butler, he's Deidara's slave and, odd enough, he likes the idea.

He has a plan to execute, but maybe later.

* * *

"Tobi!" Deidara moans, his fists balling up the bed sheets.

"You like that, Deidara?" Obito pumps faster, his breathing rough and uneven. He grabs Deidara's dick and strokes as he thrusts his hips.

Fucking Deidara every night is the best thing he's done in his life.

He has a plan to execute, but maybe tomorrow.


End file.
